A Man Who Might Probably Be A Pirate Sometimes
by magicalandfullofhope
Summary: Priest!Killian. Back in a cursed Storybrooke, Emma investigates the convent, and a man who may be more interesting than he appears (and that's saying something)


**A/N: I still don't know what this is. A drabble of sorts for captain swan week dedicated to all you lovely shippers**

"Hurry up!" shouted a much too chipper Mary Margaret as she practically skipped up the hill. It was 8 a.m. on a chilly Saturday morning, no one should be happy then.

Emma and Ruby trailed behind her hauling boxes up the hill to the convent and shared a knowing glance. It wasn't a secret to either of them why they had been dragged from their beds. On a cold, misty, Maine morning the convent of Storybrooke was hosting a charity yard sale and had invited the local townsfolk to help participate. Everyone in Storybrooke was supposed there, including the very married David.

Up ahead, Dr. Whale made his way down, looking as clean cut as ever.

"Ms. Lucas" he called appraisingly, his eyes raked over Ruby's bare legs. "Ms. Swan," he added quickly, with a polite nod. "Might I be of any assistance?" he asked, voice oozing with gentry.

"Nope" snapped Ruby with a curt smile not sparing him a single glance as she strode forward with brazen ambition. Emma had to admire her dedication, walking up a hill in high heels carrying a box of rubbish and still looking as hot as hell doing it. But that was probably the point.

As the three women rounded the corner of the abbey they saw several tables set up across the lawn. A small group of people including Leroy had come from town to show their support. He was doing his best along with David, bringing items in and purchasing some when they could but most of the tables remained bare.

"You said that Gold jacks up their rent?" Questioned Emma breathlessly, heaving her box onto a table. Looking over the old building she realized that paying for the place would be no easy feat. It was a large brick church with ivy and beautiful stained glass looking over the gardens. It was old and certainly difficult to maintain.

"How are they able to afford this?" she asked incredulously.

Ruby chuckled whipping her long dark hair back. "Do you really not know?" She looked pointedly with arched eyebrows at a man in the middle of the group.

Her eyes drifted over the crowd but they were instantly drawn the man in the center. Her lips formed a soft, "Oh." There weren't many ways that Emma could think of where a good-looking member of the clergy was an especially helpful tool to a church, but in this case an eye-pleasing representative certainly didn't hurt.

The man was obviously pretty in every way. Sufficiently weathered, yet he glowed with the vitality of an exciting life, as if the time spent in the nice quiet clergy was fairly new to him. Emma knew that pretty people had others wrapped around their spry fingers. She could only imagine the havoc this man could wreak with the look of his dark eyes regardless of the fact that he only seemed to have one hand to do it.

"What? Mr. Tall, dark and handsome?" she bristled.

Ruby nodded looking him up and down with an appreciative smile. "That's the one," she sighed. "His name is Father Jones, but he doesn't go into town very often"

"Is he the stripper or something?" She joked quietly.

"They'd never have money problems again," Mused Ruby thoughtfully. "I could probably own this church." She stated as fact.

Emma let out a snort. From what she could see, Ruby probably wasn't wrong. He worked the crowd with the charm and grace of a man who had always known he was pretty. The Mayor herself had made her way over to him and was shamelessly flirting with the all too unavailable priest. Regina leaned against a table flipping her dark curls as she smiled and laughed.

There was something seriously sickening about it. Father Jones however, seemed to be enjoying it, milking it for every pretty penny she was more than happy to give. A flirty priest. This town had all types.

"Hey Emma," piped a cheery voice from just below her eyesight.

She looked down to find Henry beaming at her, dark circles formed under his eyes. An involuntary smile grasped at her lips as her heart leapt in her chest. "Hey Kid, your mom drag you out of bed for this?"

He grimaced. "Yeah, but it's okay, Father Jones is pretty cool. He's my new hiding place." he confided with a small smile.

"Hiding Place." repeated Emma, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, for Operation Cobra"

She tried not to flinch as the guilt crept into her. Ever since his castle had been taken from him he'd been searching for an alone spot and for a place to keep his secrets safe, which hadn't been easy with his ever watchful mother, especially since Emma hadn't been exactly always available.

Forehead creased she looked to her son, feeling her mom-mode activate. "Wait...Is this where you go when your mom can't find you? You know I get in trouble for that!"

"Well…he admitted reluctantly, his eyes darting to the ground. "I'm…trying to find out more for operation Cobra and He's Captain Hook." he said earnestly.

Emma scoffed. There had to be a way to make him understand that his fairytales could not be used as an excuse for real life. "Henry, Just because someone doesn't have a hand doesn't make them Captain Hook."

He looked at her straight faced though she could sense that behind those eyes he was simply itching to roll them with impatience. "He's not Captain Hook because he doesn't have a hand, he doesn't have a hand _because_ he's Captain Hook."

Emma raised an eyebrow in dismay and opened her mouth to argue when Regina turned her fierce eyes on Emma and Henry. Wordlessly glowering threats causing Henry to sulk back to her.

Her eyes turned back to the priest who was now watching her with interest. Thickly hooded and deeply blue he watched her intently, unashamed of his stare.

She let out a resigned sigh a slight blush forming at her cheeks. Lowering her gaze she gingerly made her way over to him through the tables.

It was possible that he could have more insight on Henry's fantasies. If she could get him on her side it might make things easier in the future, though she had no idea what those "things" might include.

Her hands digging into her pockets, He simply stood patiently watching her approach as if she were the only important person in the world at that moment.

"Father…uh?" Struggling to remember his name in the moment

"Jones, Killian Jones" he said in a low rumbling voice with a thick accent. Great.

He held out his single hand for her to take, still looking at her curiously beneath thick black lashes. Emma found herself letting out a low gasp as she tried to focus; he had no business looking at her like that.

Killian Jones though, that was kind of a pirate-y name.

"Emma Swan," grasping his hand firmly with her own.

"Emma," he repeated, testing out the name on his tongue. Hearing her own name from his lips sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes, I heard about our new sheriff...and of course your interesting relationship to the Mayor's boy." he said with keen interest, a hint of amusement graced his lips.

She straightened. "Word gets around, I'm guessing you know why I'm here"

His grin widened as his eyes finally ripped away from hers in mock embarrassment. "On the contrary, I can't imagine what a beautiful woman would want with me," He laughed softly, leaning in his warm breath caressing her face.

Emma tried to ignore the way her stomach did a double back-flip at the sight of a warm smile brightening his dark features. What in the hell was God thinking giving beauty to priest? Just looking at him was a sin.

"Henry comes here a lot doesn't he" she said taking a deep breath

His expression remained light but a flicker of understanding seemed to take over.

"Your son is fighting everyday something most people in this land have lost"

His serious candor took her by surprise. Not many people referred to Henry as _her_ son. Most people in the town humored her at best, but not him.

"And that is?"

"Hope. One of God's greatest gifts and most effective of tools is hope. Even without a glimmer of light he treads fearlessly through the dark for it. For the ones that he loves." He looked at her pointedly.

She couldn't help but stare and wonder at how he seemed to see so much. How he could seem so happy when she could swear she saw something haunted in his eyes. She bit her lip under his gaze, the burden of his eyes weighing on her. She felt like his eyes were seeing things long buried beneath the surface, things no one ever saw or wanted to see.

"As long as I am here, I promise you that boy will have a safe place." he said with a reassuring smile.

"You don't have children of your own do you?" she breathed, words slipping out of her mouth before she had the chance to take them back. It wasn't a question, it was a sad fact.

A dark cloud passed over his face at her words. Suddenly his eyes glazed over as fear overtook them, the muscles in his face tensed.

He saw her again. The dark haired woman screamed at him, crying that him she loved. He looked on helpless, trapped unable and ignorant of any action. He looked down at his hand they were covered in blood.

His taunting dreams turned into waking nightmares.

"Excuse me" he said with a curt nod as he turned away from her sharply.

* * *

Emma was sitting at Granny's, half-heartedly reading over the old case files splayed over the small table as she waited for Mary Margaret with a cup of steaming coffee.

Her head shot up at the sound of the tinkling bell rang out from the door signaling the arrival of the illusive Killian Jones. For God's sake, his hair was even still wet.

Ruby perked right up at appearance of the attractive guest before he could even open his mouth to ask for anything. "Coming right up" she said with a wide wolfish grin.

He was still wearing that damned priest collar. The only purpose that thing had was to be taken out with teeth. Or to obnoxiously remind everyone that one really shouldn't take it with teeth. tease.

_Forgive me father, for I have most definitely sinned. _

"We welcome your patronage, sir" said Ruby with a giggle, holding out the the box of food while exposing her chest ever so slightly.

"Thank you, _ever _so much" he purred with a little bow and a smirk; Ruby's insides were probably liquid.

Emma raised an eyebrow bring the coffee mug to her cold lips hiding her own smug smile. She wasn't sure what amused her more; Ruby's ever gutsy display or the priest who reciprocated far too flirtatiously for a priest.

She looked down trying to focus back on her work and not on the achingly muscular curve of his back underneath his tight sweater. Those kinds of thoughts only lead to more pent up frustration and lonely nights in a bathtub.

Emma felt his presence draw nearer sending sparks through the air around her. She took a sharp intake of breath as she looked up into the piercing blue eyes of Father Jones. Eyes that looked like the sea during storm and made her feel just as unsteady.

"Miss Swan,"

She gulped thinking of their last encounter. "Father Jones"

"Killian, please I was wondering if you would do me the honor of continuing our previous conversation over dinner"

Emma couldn't help the look of confusing as she smiled nervously. "Isn't that against some sort rule?"

He leaned over eyes gleaming mischievously, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Well, they're more of guidelines really, and yes, very" he said never taking eyes off her.

**A/N: I may do more with this. (idk what the point of a priest!fic is if there's no sex yet here we are) Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
